Dreamin'
by Neopuff
Summary: Rocketshipping James/Jessie Kojiro/Musashi ..... Jessie has a dream involving her and James and she starts to wonder what kind of relationship she and James actually have.


"AHH! Help me, please! Somebody!"

A woman with long red hair thrashed about at her post on the edge of a large cliff. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress and her bare feet were struggling to find some sort of dent in the rocky wall beneath her. She cried out pleas of assistance for at least five minutes before she started to lose her hold on the cliff's edge. Jessie let out a high pitched scream as her fingers slipped gently off the side, no doubt sending her spiraling into an impending doom.

Fortunately, two large hands grasped her arms and pulled her back up gently, wrapping themselves around her in a protective hug. Jessie flushed the moment the arms moved to her waist, and she smiled. She could see from the man's outfit, wonderful princely attire that spoke of grace and wealth, that he was just the man for her.

"Are you alright?" the voice, a very suave and charming man's voice, asked her sweetly.

She smiled flirtatiously. "I am now..."

She could only see the man's smirk with the sunlight in her eyes so brightly, and she leaned up and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. He complied quickly, bringing one hand up to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. When they separated, Jessie kept her eyes closed for a few moments before finally looking up at her savior. Upon seeing his emerald eyes gleaming towards her happily, Jessie felt her smile fade away and her features change to ones of confusion and embarrassment. Her mind screamed his name in shock, and Jessie was ultimately even more confused when she heard the name come out of her mouth.

"Oh, James..."

She spoke with such passionate desire that the woman was absolutely sure it wasn't her speaking. However, she felt the words come from her lips, and as James moved down to capture a second kiss, she returned it with pleasure. As they explored each others' mouths, James started to lay Jessie down on the soft grassy floor, and she moaned in anticipation.

----------

Her eyes flew open quicker than ever before, and she glared up at the sky confusedly.

_"Why the hell did I just have a dream and me and..._James?" she questioned herself. Never before had the woman thought of her and her best friend in any more than a platonic relationship. Although the idea seemed appealing when she thought about it, it'd just never occurred to her before that James could be interested. More than that, sometimes she doubted he was even interested in females in general.

Jessie sat up vigorously, realizing that it was later than when she usually woke up. Meowth, being a feline pokemon, was still asleep across from her, and James was cooking something right besides her. Jessie blushed at the sight of James, the last time she'd seen him was when he was wearing a stereotypical prince's outfit.

James turned around, finally noticing the conscious person behind him, and smiled. "Mornin', Jess," he said.

"...hi, James," she said quietly. Jessie quickly cursed herself for sounding so awkward and confused around the man she'd been with for the past few years.

James raised an eyebrow at her behavior, and noticed her reddening cheeks. "Hey, Jessie, are you feeling okay?" He brought a hand up to her cheek, and grumbled that it was hotter than the frying pan he was cooking with. At this sudden touch, Jessie's face got even redder, and she wished it could've been out of anger rather than embarrassment. How _dare_ James make her so...uncomfortable?!

At this moment, Meowth decided to yawn and rub his eyes dramatically before popping them open. The scene before was James, usually by this time of day cowering in fear of Jessie's eminent wrath, looking concerned towards his female partner, with a hand placed gently on her cheek. Jessie, who Meowth would've expected to beat down the blue-haired man for so much as touching her, was looking extremely embarrassed and, weirdest of all, _submissive_. He chuckled loudly, and Jessie and James looked over at him.

"What?" James asked incredulously.

"Man, youse two look more like a married couple every day," Meowth answered honestly. Normally he expected Jessie to groan, but today she just got even redder and finally started to look irritated. "Cept for once Jessie's acting like the wife instead of the husband..." Meowth regretted adding that statement as soon as Jessie's foot made contact with his head.

"Oh, shut up you mangy cat!" she yelled. "I'm the most beautiful and feminine person you know!"

James looked up at Jessie, who was currently beating Meowth to a pulp. "Well, Jess, he does have a point. It seems like I usually play the girl when we put on disguises."

Jessie turned towards her partner with a glare, and grabbed her mallet, bringing it down to smack James across town with it. She finally felt back to normal as soon as James went back to acting like his normal self, not some caring, helpful, desirable, handsome...

The mallet stopped less than an inch from his wincing face. Jessie felt like she couldn't breath. The urge to hurt James that was usually in full throttle at the front of her brain was completely gone! She didn't want to hurt him in the least, rather, she wanted to hug him and kiss him and hold him forever...

She dropped the mallet suddenly, and James looked up with a confused expression.

"Jessie?"

She blushed furiously and stormed out of the clearing, leaving James, Meowth, and her mallet alone.

Meowth climbed out of his miniature burial in the ground and looked over at James. "Did you heal faster than normal or did Jess not even hit you?"

"Um...she didn't hit me, actually."

Meowth let out an melodramatic gasp. "Well, geez, my comment wasn't any worse than yours, Jim," he snarled. As soon as he said that, an idea wracked through his large, feline brain, and Meowth smiled evilly. "Huh, I guess that must be it."

James raised an eyebrow at Meowth's sudden confidence. "What's it, Meowth?"

"I'm sure Jessie didn't hit you because she finally realized that she's in _love_ with you," Meowth spoke nonchalantly, peeking at James from the corner of his eyes to watch the man's reaction.

James blushed slightly, but pushed the thought away. "Or maybe she didn't hit me because she's feeling really sick, Meowth! She was all red when she woke up."

Meowth scoffed. "She was probably dreamin' about the two of youse together."

James' face got even redder at the thought. Jessie? In _love_ with him? He'd never even considered the thought, since love was just not his forte. Love led to marriage, and marriage reminded him so much of his dreaded fiance. Yes, it was true, he honestly wanted to stay unmarried forever. But the sudden thought of a romantic relationship with Jessie wasn't as horrid as he'd originally imagined...

Meowth looked over at James, who was stared into the sky with a thoughtful look on his face. The cat stifled a laugh, knowing he'd just set up his partners for the most awkward day of their lives. "So, Jim, what're you gonna do about it?"

James was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by the pokemon's question. "Do about what?"

"About Jess bein' in love with you."

James blushed again. "I...I still think you're wrong, Meowth. She's just sick, and she could be barfing or passed out by the river by now, for all we know. I'm gonna go check on her." James stood up heroically and strolled off in the direction Jessie'd gone earlier.

Meowth finally let out the laugh he'd been holding in. "_If he t'inks he can fool me, he's got another thing comin'."_

--------

"Jessie?"

She visibly flinched at the sound of her..._problem_'s voice. She felt so confused; she wanted to see James, she didn't want to see James. She wanted to talk to James, she didn't want to talk to James. She wanted to hit James...she did not want to hit James. Especially not with a mallet.

James paused when he saw her lying down on the grass a few feet in front of him. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey Jess, are you okay? You're acting kind of weird..."

Normally Jessie would've gotten irritated at the unintentional insult sent her way, but instead she felt flustered and awkward. "No, I'm fine. Just go away."

James sent a hurt expression towards his friend, and she immediately felt guilty. James could've sworn he heard Jessie mumble an apology, and knew something was wrong.

He cleared his throat to grab the red-haired woman's attention before turning his body so he was facing her exactly.

"Jessie," he started. "...are you in love with me?"

The question was so blunt and nonchalant that James knew it had been stupid to ask. Not only did he _know_ it wasn't true, but Jessie would indefinitely slap him for even considering the possibility. And she'd deny it even if it was true, so what did it matter?

Jessie just stared at James for half a minute before turning even redder than before (if that was physically possible). She didn't look him in the eyes and turned her head away awkwardly.

"I...I don't know."

James' eyes widened. Although the least expected answer would've been "yes", he hadn't expected _that_, either. "You...uh, you don't know?" James admitted he didn't know much about love, but the fact that Jessie didn't say "no" sent his heart flying. Had he wanted her to say "yes"? Or was he just being antsy since this was his first time in this kind of situation?

She rubbed the top of her head awkwardly. "Look, James...I, um, I never really thought about us as a couple before..." She sighed. "I had a weird dream last night and it kind of got me thinking...I don't know..."

James' breath stopped short when she mentioned a dream, and he blushed heavily. "Jessie, um..." He couldn't really believe that Meowth had been right. "...I don't know what to say to that..."

She scoffed. "I can't imagine you would. Look, this is awkward for both of us, so let's just forget it ever hap-" Jessie's words were cut off by James planting his lips on top of hers. Her eyebrows shot into the air and her face turned completely red.

After twenty seconds or so without any reaction, James pulled back, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head. "Um, sorry Jess...I just, um..." He felt too embarrassed to say that he wanted to kiss her again. And again. Whenever he had had to kiss Jessibelle in the past, he felt gross and out of place. But right then when he'd kissed Jessie, he felt perfectly fine, even better than usual. His heart was fluttering around in his chest and he looked up to see Jessie staring blankly at him, looking even more embarrassed than before.

She started to glare at him. "I...I can't believe you just..." James didn't understand why she looked so angry. "You just completely took advantage of this, didn't you? God, James, I didn't think you could be such an-"

He cut her off again, using the same tactic. He didn't want her angry at him, not then and not ever again. When she started to push him away, James reluctantly complied, staring at her with a look of hurt confusion.

"James!" she screeched. "Stop doing that!"

"But I _like_ doing that!" He admitted, it sounded childish. But it was true, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep kissing her, and he wanted her to kiss back. "I...I wasn't sure how I felt either, Jessie...but when I did that the first time...I just didn't wanna stop..."

The redness in Jessie's cheeks started to fade, and James hoped it meant she was becoming more comfortable. "...seriously?"

He leaned closer to her and brought up both hands to cup her face. Rather than answering with words, he kissed her once again, this time gaining the more-than-satisfactory reply of Jessie kissing back. They only separated to take a breath, and went right back to where they were. James, for the first time in his young life, felt so confident and comfortable that he could do almost anything.

Meowth stepped into the clearing his two were getting to know each other better at. He smirked and pulled out a cheap camera, taking a few pictures without the flash before snapping a final shot with the flash on to grab their attention. They immediately parted and gave Meowth two surprised stares. He laughed out loud and clicked the camera again, wanting to enjoy their priceless faces.

"_And now..." _he thought. _"...it's time to run." _Meowth quickly bolted back where he came, hoping to avoid James and (mostly) Jessie's reactions. Lucky for him, they were too distracted by their new found romance to pay any mind to the feline's actions.

Meowth chuckled back at the camp. "_This is gonna be different..."_

----------

I wish I could've ended that better but I didn't really know how so I'm satisfied with this haha xD


End file.
